the_boi_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Binding of Isaac:Rebirth Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
General Rules * Do not vandalize anything on the Wiki - articles, profiles, or otherwise. Vandalism results in an instant permanent ban. * Do not edit other members' profiles. * Do not harass other members. * Do not spam. Spam will result in a 3-day ban. Spam includes posting random, off-topic, unnecessary things to articles in the comments. These will be removed. * Making frivolous, asinine edits to articles for the sake of gaining badges will result in a 1-day ban per frivolous edit. Picture/File Upload Rules * Do not upload anything to the wikia that isn't to be used in an article. * Do not upload duplicate images to the wikia. * If you want to use a picture not on the wiki in your profile or for an RP or discussion, upload it to an external site. Sites like Photobucket and Imgur are free and easy to use. Editing Rules and Guidelines * Be sure to thoroughly read an article before you edit it. The information you are about to add may already be there. * Be sure that an article remains objective when editing. For example, use "the player" rather than "you" or "Isaac." * Do your best to have proper grammar and spelling when editing articles. * Do not create new articles without permission from an admin. * Do not create new categories without permission from an admin. * Do not add duplicate files to the articles. * Do not upload duplicate files. Check through all the photos to make sure it's there first. * Do not change the genders and/or pronouns of any of the characters. * Do not mention any staff member, YouTuber, etc. by name in the articles. The only exceptions we have for this rule are already listed, so please do not attempt to add any more. * Do use US spelling when editing articles. * An admin's word on an edit is final. Any attempts to disobey this rule will result in a 24-hour ban. Further attempts will result in longer bans, including a permanent ban if it is deemed necessary. Chat Rules and Guidelines * Do not spam. You will be warned, and if you do not comply, you may be banned from chat for 3 days. * Do not harass other members. You will be warned, and if you do not comply, you may be banned from chat for 7 days. * No explicit sexual subject matter or explicit gore. For example, if one is roleplaying, "stabbed them in the chest" is acceptable, but going into detail about blood and guts is not. Violating this rule may result in a 7-day (1-week) ban from chat. * No excessive swearing. * If you are being harassed by another user, or another user is spamming and will not stop despite being asked to do so, and there is no chat mod or admin present, please take screenshots. You can leave them on an admin's wall or you can wait until one joins the chat and send a private message with the screenshots. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no godmodding, no puppeteering, etc. Forum Rules and Guidelines * Do not spam. * Do not harass other users. This includes baiting and flaming. Offending posts and replies to offending posts will be removed. Warnings and bans will be issued as necessary. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy. Bans Excessive vandalism will result in an infinite ban first off. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. *Fifth Offense: Infinite ban. Category:Moderation